


Playground Memories

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt takes a walk in the park, his eyes take in a scene with two little boys. One with red hair and the other blonde. Matt is taken back to the best time in his life. A time when he still had his Mello</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Matt and Mello belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.
> 
> The spelling errors represent a 4-5 year old child like voice
> 
> Written to: This Use To Be My Playground by Madonna

Matt walked out of the umpteenth apartment he had looked at in the past few months. He had to decide and soon. He still had to find Mello and with the lack of personal space it was proving quiet difficult. He really liked the apartment he had just toured. It was walking distance to a nice little park and had all the amenities around he wanted. He walked away from the building to his car, and thought maybe he'd just take a small walk. He lit his cigarette and headed to the park. He needed out of the house. He liked Brent and his family but it's been months since he arrived in LA and he needed to be on his own now.

"Michael, wait for me," a child like voice called out.

"Well hurry up swow poke"

Matt looked up and was taken back. There, running towards the swings were two little boys. One had red hair and the other blonde. Matt stopped to watch them, curious to see how this scene was going to play out. He knew it was creepy to watch children, but it reminded him of a time long gone. A warmth in his somewhat cold reality.

"Mat-chew?" the little blonde yelled out, hitting the little red hair boy.

Matt laughed slightly, wondering if all blondes were really so volatile. He kept his gaze on them, until the blonde moved , storming off in the opposite direction. The little red-head was in tears. Matt's heart dropped. It must be a red-head thing. He found himself walking towards the little boy and sat down on the swing.

"Your friend is mad at you, huh?" He asked.

The little boy shook his head, brushing his tears away with a sleeve that was still to big for his arms. Matt felt a stab of pain for the little one, knowing he too had been there once before and somehow hadn't escaped it. The little boy looked up at the taller red-head , sniffling. They sat and talked for a few more minutes, until the little blonde reappeared. The boy beside him perked up immediately, as his hand was grabbed, and he was pulled away , trailing behind the little enthusiastic blonde.

Matt sat there, his head resting against the chain of the swing, as he watched the little boys wrestle in the grass laughing and playing. A silent tear slid down his face, as he closed his eyes briefly. He felt his heart was being ripped out all over again. Where was his blonde? He stood up, taking one more look at the over-excited pair in the distance, as they ran off. He tried to regain his composure but was failing miserably. As Matt walked away , he hoped the little red-headed would never face the pain he felt, loosing his blonde. There was only a single question that plagued Matt at this moment. A question for someone who would never hear it.

"Why didn't you come back for me?"


End file.
